Path of Betrayal
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Adopted by Shikomiko
1. Betrayal and Another World

**Path of Betrayal**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**Betrayal and Another World**

* * *

Kagome was heavily panting. She was currently battling Kikyo. InuYasha left their side to join Kikyo who had join Naraku. InuYasha had no faith in them. His final words to her before leaving was 'You are all weak. Especially you Kagome. You are the weakest of them all. The only way I will be ab;e to obtain power is if I go to Naraku. Besides... you're just a reincarnation. Kikyo is my one and only love.'

It wasn't even a day later when her current battle had began. Naraku with his army of demons had appeared alongside with the half-dog demon and Kikyo. Naraku was an easy win. Kagome was able to grab the rest of the jewel and put it together before Kikyo could reach it. The problem was fighting InuYasha and Kikyo.

They were unimaginably strong. Kagome watched as InuYasha killed their- her friends. Miroku, Kirara, Sango, then Shippo. Kagome watched them all be killed by the person she trusted. By the one she loved. Their bodies were bloodied. If you hadn't seen the sight, you would not be able to tell they were corpses.

Kikyo stood behind as InuYasha did most of the dirty look. He was now charging at her so that he could kill her. Kagome took a step back in fright. She tripped over a log making the miko fall to the ground. Kagome looked up to see InuYasha swing his sword down on her. He yelled, "Once you die, Kikyo can finally have her soul back!" His blade got closer and closer, but it never hit.

Kagome opened her eyes that she didn't know she closed. In front of her was InuYasha's half brother, Sesshomaru. He didn't even glance back as he said, "This is this Sesshomaru's payment for saving Rin." The two demon brothers began to fight. It wasn't so simple though. There was still Kikyo to deal with.

Kikyo began to approach her. The two mikos fought hard. They were so caught up in battle, they never seemed to notice they had moved into a different clearing. This clearing was all too familiar for Kagome. It was the field with the well to her time.

Kagome kept backing up. Kikyo was over-powering her. A scream was suddenly heard throughout the forest. The girls had recognized it as InuYasha. They had assumed that the Lord of the Western Lands had killed him.

Kikyo was now more enraged. Kagome took a step back, however, the well was directly behind her. The misstep made Kagome fall backwards into the well. Kikyo knew that the well the way to Kagome's home. She didn't want her to escape. She grabbed her arm wanting to keep her in that era, but this action only caused them both to fall at the bottom.

* * *

When The two opened their eyes, there was sky above them. Kagome knew it wasn't her home, but it wasn't the Feudal era either. Their surroundings gave it away.

They both got out of the well. Kagome's weapons felt really heavy all of the sudden. Kikyo looked at her reincarnation and began to laugh like some mad murderer- wait she was one.

"What is so funny Kikyo!" Kagome spat Kikyo's name out with disgust.

"Why don't you look at yourself reincarnation." Kagome was now confused as she looked at her self. She looked at her hand first and they were tiny. Actually, every part of her looked small. She looked like a three year old. No wonder her weapons felt so heavy.

"What the heck! What did you do to me?"

"Nothing Reincarnation. It happened when you went through the well."

Kagome no longer knew what to do. She was much weaker in this child form of hers. She was already loosing in her teen form. Kikyo launched an arrow with more power than usual. Kagome just missed it, but was injured from the after math of the attack. Instead of hitting her, Kikyo's arrow hit the well. It blew up. It appeared as the two weren't going back through it.

* * *

Somewhere else two people were walking in a town near by. They were two girls. One looked to be mid-twenties to thirties, while the other looked to be a late teen. The elder had blond hair tied in two low ponytails. Her eyes were brown. On her forehead was a purple diamond. The teen had shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes.

They were walking through the streets of a non-shinobi town when they felt a huge amount of power being admitted followed by a large explosion in which they could see from a distance. "Shizune..." said the blonde already running off in the direction of the explosion.

"Y-Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune chased after her mentor immediately.

* * *

When the two arrived to the scene, they saw two girls with an obvious age different. They weren't concern because they were fighting. No, that would be a foolish thing to think since they were shinobi. No, what surprise them was that a three year old girl was trying to fight with fatal injuries. More importantly why was the elder fighting a child.

Kikyo was about to give one last final attack when she felt two people's auras. She face their direction much to their surprise. Kikyo wouldn't be able to hand it at the moment of she had to fight two more. Especially in her state. Because of this, she retreated.

Kagome watched Kikyo leave. She wanted to kill her now but wasn't complaining because of her injuries. Tsunade and Shizune ran to the child Kagome's side.

"Are you alright," asked Shizune first.

Kagome looked at the two and glared. The two flinched back in surprise. Why- How was a three glaring with such hate and intensity? "That is a stupid question seeing my state." Kagome was overwhelmed with hate and anger towards Kikyo and InuYasha. Of course InuYasha was now dead, so it was mostly directed at Kikyo.

Tsunade kneeled down. "I'll heal-"

Kagome interrupted by muttering, "No need." The two looked confused to the child as she placed her hand on her opposite arm. Her hand began to glow pink and her wounds healed at a faster rate. Saying the two medic were shocked would be an understatement.

"Where are you parents," Shizune asked concerned. "We'll take you back home." She still didn't know who would let a three year old child out all on their own. Especially when they could be attacked like she just had.

Kagome looked back at the blown up well. You could no longer tell it was a well. She decided to act like she wasn't some freak who came from a different world, and said, "My dad died a long time ago. My family is now at an unreachable place, and my friends..."

Kagome spoke as she normally did. The two others just thought she was mature for her age. People in this world did have to grow up fast. A lone tear silently rolled down Kagome's face. She wouldn't cry. They wouldn't want her to cry. It still hurt though.

"My friends were recently killed... by the person you just saw, and someone who I trusted and loved." Kagome could now say that she no longer love InuYasha. The betrayal was so bad, she instantly fell out of love.

Tsunade could feel for the girl. She had lost the people most important to her. Much like herself. Tsunade gave a sad sigh. To Shizune's surprise her mentor asked, "Would you like to come with us?"

Kagome froze. Should she? She had no where else to go. Heck, she didn't even know where she was or know anything of the place, but she had trust issues now.

Tsunade saw she was uncertain. "I understand what you are going through. I've lost all of my precious people too." She reassured her. "You don't have to trust us if you don't want to. I understand. You can always leave later if you want to."

Kagome decided that she would. They appeared to be nice people. Their aura's weren't corrupted either. Kagome gave a small nod. She wasn't smiling though. She was still frowning.

"Then I guess introduction are in order. I'm Tsunade."

"And I'm Shizune."

"Oink!"

Kagome looked to the just seen pig. Shizune explained, "Oh and this is Tonton."

Kagome felt distant from everyone and everything. Still she gave them her name. She hesitated a moment before saying, "Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

For the next seven years Kagome traveled with Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton. They taught her everything of the world. Apparently she also had chakra like ninja have. This lead Kagome to take an interest in the shinobi arts. She was going to get stronger then find Kikyo. She was going to pay for what she did.

They had taught her skills as they travelled. Kagome learned to open up to them but only them. If she interacted with anyone else, she was cold and distant. You could say Kagome had trust issues, but she had a good reason. In fact she trusted them so much that she told them a lot about her past.

Kagome was now ten. Of course she had new clothing. Kagome's clothing looked like a cross between a qipao dress and a kimono. It was red. It had short short sleeves, and the bottom of the outfit was mid-thigh. Beneath, her legs were wrapped in bandages until just above her knees.

Her hair was waist-length but nothing was done special with it. She also wore black ninja sandles. She was going to wear blue like most people her age but black looked better, and who said she was like the others. The completed Shikon no Tama hangs around her neck but is hidden under her clothes.

A bracelet was worn on her left wrist. It had most of her weapons and friends weapons on it that she was able to obtain. She didn't use her friends weapons though unless necessary. They were more of a memento.

Today was the last day she was spending with Tonton, Tsunade, and Shizune. Kagome wanted to be an official ninja. In order to do so she needed to attend an academy. She would start five years late, but she had been getting taught by a sannin so she assume she should be fine.

Konoha was the hidden village of the Fire Country. That was where she was headed... alone. Kagome knew very well that Tsunade didn't wish to return. Tsunade did, however, write a letter to the Hokage explaining Kagome. It would make her entrance simpler. For that she was grateful. Kagome gave a rare smile to those who had grown as her knew family before going off her own way.

_'Konoha... I'm on my way.'_

* * *

**A/N: Please don't yell at me for starting another story. I can't help it that I have so many ideas. At least I don't write them all. Anyway I am excited to write this story and I hope you all will enjoy it as well.**

**Feel free to comment or give suggestions. **

**Please review! ^_^ **


	2. Academy Days

Thank you to all my readers especially the one who reviewed, added story to alert or to favourites. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Path of Betrayal

**Chapter 2**

**Academy Days**

* * *

It had taken a week, but Kagome was now in view of Konohagakure. She walked to the gate. She had shown the guards her passport then walked into the hidden village. Kagome was headed towards the Hokage tower. It wasn't difficult to find because of it's height gave it away.

She made her way up the step to the room which she assumed was the Hokage's office. Kagome knocked being polite. When she heard the enter, she did accordingly.

In the office was an old man. He wore the official Kage uniform. He had a small white goatee and short spiked hair which was mostly covered by a hat that was a part of the Kage uniform. He had a pipe in his mouth. He might have appeared old, but he looked like a kind man.

Kagome didn't bow like most others would do in his presence. No, she believed respect was to be earn. She didn't even know the man, so the miko found no point in respecting him... for now anyway.

The third Hokage looked at the small child in front of him. She was unfamiliar. He introduced himself. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What can I do for you?"

For a moment Kagome didn't answer. She just looked at Hiruzen inspecting him with cold, calculating eyes. When she seemed please, she took a few steps forward to approach him. "Kagome Higurashi... I have heard much of you from Tsunade-ue. I am here to request to live in the village and to become a kunoichi. I also have this scroll for you."

The third whispered, "Tsunade-ue?" 'It can't be who I think it it, right?' He took the scroll and opened it to read its content. His suspicions were confirmed on who Tsunade-ue was. It was his old student. The scroll read:

_Hiruzen Sarutobi (Third Hokage),_

_If you're getting this then I guess Kagome finally made it to Konoha. She has been travelling with me for the past seven years was it? Well, our meeting could have been on better circumstances, but this is life._

_She wants to further her skills as a shinobi. I began to train her with Shizune. She has a lot of potential. She may seem a bit cold upon arrival, but I reassure you that she is only misunderstood. She is all alone and has no family, so I am counting on you to look after her._

_Your former student,_

_Tsunade_

Sarutobi blinked at the message. It wasn't everyday that one could find Tsunade willing to be close to someone let alone train them. He glanced at the scroll one more time before directing his gaze back to Kagome who stood in silence patiently waiting.

He welcomed her to the village. He wouldn't deny this request from his old student. Besides, from the look of it, she didn't have anywhere else to go. He gave her keys to an apartment telling her where she could live then told her that she would be given an allowance to live on. Kagome gave a small not in acceptance. Kagome was also told that she could join the academy. It would be later entrance than the others, but she shouldn't have too many problems.

Kagome left his office. He looked out the window and down at the village. 'I wonder what you will bring to this village.'

* * *

Kagome didn't do anything else note worthy that evening. She had just gone to her apartment and got some much needed sleep. Not that she got much of it. For seven straight years, she had been getting nightmares. That night wasn't an exception.

* * *

The following morning Kagome headed towards the school. She was peacefully walking when a blond and pinkette ran past her yelling. It disturbed and annoyed Kagome greatly. 'Great... I haven't even gotten to school yet, and I can already tell that it will be a hassle.'

Kagome had finally arrived to the academy where her new teacher was now waiting for her. He had brown hair tied back into a ponytail and wore the hitai-ate on his forehead. He introduced himself. "My name is Iruka Umino. From today onward I will be your sensei."

Kagome said nothing only nodded. She followed him through the halls of the school. She waited outside the door. She was going to wait until he could settle the class down. As Kagome waited for him to do that she could feel a faint presence of a demon. 'What? But there shouldn't be any demons except... the jinchuurikis.' She came to the conclusion that a jinchuuriki was a student in the school.

Kagome finally entered the class hearing Iruka telling the class they had a new student. It must have been rare because as soon as she walked into the class it was dead silence. All of the students were staring at her. She was uncomfortable being the centre of attention, so she did the thing that now came naturally to her. She glared coldly at the class. Most flinched at the intensity.

Iruka wasn't aware or decided to ignore the silent interaction between his students. "Why don't you introduce yourself," said the teacher.

Kagome stopped glaring and now looked boredly at the class. 'Well I can say for sure that everyone in this class is... unique?' She took a quick glance at Naruto, but it just looked as if she was taking a quick look around the room. 'So he is the jinchuuriki.'

Thinking she waited long enough to respond, she told the class, "My name is Kagome Higurashi..." Seeing that most were expecting her to say more she dully said, "That is all you need to know."

Kagome walked over to the seats. She sat next to Shino and in front of Shikamaru. Just by first appearances, she could tell that they were the one least likely to bother her. That was why she chose the seat.

Shino was surprised that she would sit next to him, though she didn't show it. Shikamaru on the other hand looked at Kagome bored. 'What do you know? I girl that doesn't screech and doesn't fall in love with Sasuke at first glance.'

Iruka started a lecture. Kagome was bored out of her mind. Listening to her teacher speak wasn't getting her anywhere. She wanted to get stronger. She wants to kill Kikyo. That is never going to happen listening to lectures. Kagome crossed her legs. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her fist. It was going to be a long two years.

It was now lunch. It didn't take long for Kagome to learn of Sasuke Uchiha, aka, most wanted guy in their class. As soon as lunch began all of the girls, with the exception of Hinata and Kagome, surrounded Sasuke wanting to eat lunch with him.

"Are they always like that," Kagome found herself asking. She was unaware she had asked it allowed until she had received an answer.

"Unfortunately." She turned 180 degrees to see Shino.

"And it's troublesome." She looked up to see Shikamaru. She didn't actually know their names, but they had introduce themselves right after.

Ino and Sakura approached Kagome who was not far away. "You newbie," shouted Ino.

"Stay away from MY Sasuke!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Ye- Hey wait! He's mine." The two girls began to yell back and forth. 'I agree with Shino and Shikamaru. They are much more trouble than they are worth.'

Kagome was sick of their bickering. Heck, she didn't even know the guy, but by the look of him he was irritated by all of his fangirls. Deciding to end this she said in a low voice, "I'm not interested. I don't even know the guy, and I don't plan on throwing myself at him like you all. Actually, I don't plan to recklessly throw myself at any guy. You all say that you like him, but does he even care for any of you? You are all pathetic."

'They are wasting their time. Those girls will never become good kunoichi if they only care about boys. It's an insult.' Kagome's and Sasuke's eyes connected for a moment before looking away when she heard some screams.

She looked over to where she heard the screaming. It was only a few girls and even a few guys. They were all swatting at a bee.

"You're scared... of a bee," asked Kagome. She was speaking to strangers more than she was use to. That didn't mean she cared. Her voice was still monotone.

Shino approached her. Coming from a bug family, he was surprised that someone outside wasn't afraid.

The miko ninja raised an eyebrow. "Should I be. It is an insect. There is nothing to fear." 'Unless they are like Naraku's insects and want to poison you so that you die.' Kagome yawned. "This is boring. As much as I would love to continue to watch these girls make fool of themselves, I'm leaving. I might be back in time for the second half of the day." Kagome exited the classroom.

* * *

Kagome skipped the second half of the day. She found a book that contained techniques. That was more productive than listening to lectures. 'O'well... I can always say I got lost.'

* * *

_**Two Year Skip**_

* * *

Kagome had just finished taking her exam. Kagome found it to be really easy. She was glad she didn't start with the others. To her she thinks that the testing for the Academy is too simple. 'There has to be a catch or this village is stupid. Most people that passed probably still won't be prepared to face what a shinobi must.'

Kagome took her forehead protector and left. She stared at it as she walked home to her small apartment.

'Tomorrow I begin my life as a Shinobi. My first step to getting stronger. Kikyo... I know you are out there, and when I find you, you will die by my hands.' Kagome's anger took over as she forced herself to sleep.

* * *

**That's a cut. I was going to make it longer and introduce Kakashi and stuff but I need my readers help on two things.**

**What would you like the pairing to be? (The main pairing and any one-sided pairing)**

**What elements should Kagome's chakra control? (List as many as you want.)**

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter. I promise that my next will be much longer.**


	3. Team Seven

The Pairing has been decided...

**Main Pairing... Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi (Itachi will be added to the pairing but much later into the story)**

**One-Sided Pairing... Kagome/Neji, Kagome/Gaara**

**Close Friendships... Kagome/Shikamaru, Kagome/Shino, Kagome/Naruto (Later on)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Also for the elements:**

**Elements... Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Fire! All of them eventually over time. Some will be stronger at some elements first, but she will work on the others to improve.**

**The first bit of this story will relate to the anime/manga... however over time it will have practically nothing to do with it.**

**Now enough informing. Time for the chapter ! ^_^**

* * *

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter Three**

**Team Seven**

* * *

Kagome woke up. She got out of bed. It wasn't as if she wasn't use to her nightmares, so she didn't let them faze her. Kagome began to prepare for the day. She wore her her usual attire but added her forehead protector around her neck. She quickly looked in the mirror before she left her apartment and headed towards the academy.

* * *

When the miko arrived to the classroom, where all the new shinobi were meeting, there were already quite a few people there.

Kagome caught sight of the few people she befriended. In fact, she could only consider two people her friends. Shikamaru and Shino. She trusted them to a large degree. Not fully, but enough that she was honest with them a bit. The two knew that she was all alone. They also knew her old friends were dead, and she wanted to kill the killer. Thankfully they didn't judge or tell anyone... yet.

The three of them were usually silent. However if Kagome did ever speak to one of them, they could actually start a conversation. Kagome sat in between the two. She gave a small rare smile that few has seen. "Hey Shikamaru... Shino... What's the fuss about this time?"

"The usual," replied the bug shinobi.

"'The girls are fawning over Sasuke again." Shikamaru yawned.

Shino continued, "It is all over a seat."

Kagome looked at the crowded area. All the girls with the exception of the shy Hinata were crowded around the Uchiha and the desk. None were actually sitting next to him. They all just wanted to yell at each other. Especially Ino and Sakura. Kagome really hated their attitudes. She wanted to be no where near them.

The miko then watched as the blond idiot Naruto jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke. The two began to glared at each other. Kagome saw the interaction. However, that wasn't what caught her eyes attention. Behind Naruto another person began to stand. He was going to bump into Naruto.

Her prediction came true as Naruto started to tumble forward. This was not going to end well. The last thing Kagome wanted was to listen to more comments and complaints of the fangirls. Kagome sighed. She grabbed a book that was randomly laying around and threw it across the room.

The book flew across the room past the screeching fangirls' heads and flew between Sasuke and Naruto with magnificent timing effectively stopping the two male kissing. The girls sighed in relieve. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thank god they stopped screeching," she muttered.

The top and last of the class looked at each other and realized what had almost happened. The blond jumped up to a standing position on the desk now looking towards Kagome. "Oi! Thanks a tones Kagome!"

Kagome looked coldly at him. "I did not do it for yours or Uchiha's benefit, Uzumaki." Kagome was still distant to anyone not close to her. She had also opted to calling people distant to her by their last names. "I merely didn't want to deal with them." She pointed a thumb at the girls. She glared at them once she saw they were mad at her.

Fortunately, Iruka chose that time to enter the classroom. Shino and Shikamaru glanced at the raven head female understandingly. Their friend wasn't very good with interacting with others without knowing them.

"Beginning today you are all real ninjas," announced Iruka from the front of the class. "But you are merely rookie genins. The hard part has just started. Today we will be creating 3-man squads and each team will have a jounin sensei. However, because of the odd number of graduates their will be a team of four genins."

Iruka continued to explain that the strength of each team was balanced out.

"Team Seven... Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno..." Naruto screamed in excitement while Sakura looked as if her soul escaped her. "... Sasuke Uchiha..." It was Naruto's turn to mope while Sakura was enjoying herself. "And..." The three looked at Iruka. So they were the team of four. "Kagome Higurashi." Sakura paled. Kagome wasn't that much better. 'Why them? Why me?'

Kagome's face hit the desk. Her ninja days were NOT going to be enjoyable.

Iruka finished off listing all of the teams. "Why me," groaned Kagome aloud.

Ino heard her. She was sitting just behind. "If you don't want to be with them we could always switch. I'll be with Sasuke while you be with Choji and Shikamaru."

"I don't mind," she answered softly just as Iruka yelled that there would be no switching the teams.

* * *

One by one the jounin senseis came and left with their new students. Everyone had finally left except team seven. Their teacher was really late. Naruto was being whiny. Sasuke was being indifferent. Sakura agreed with the 'love' of her life although she really wanted to agree with Naruto. Kagome, on the other hand, was far away from the other three. She sat on the window sill. She faced outside. 'How did I get stuck with them?'

Finally their teacher decided to join his students. Kagome turned to face him. He wore the regular jounin attire and a mask that covered most of his face. Kagome flinched at one of his aspects though. His silver hair. 'It's not him Kagome. Put up with it. He's dead. It has been almost ten years.'

In a blunt tone Kakashi said, "How should I put this? My first impression on you all is... you're idiots. Pinkie, brooding, and knuckle head were deadpanned. Kagome on the other hand glared at her new teacher. She did not appreciate being called an idiot.

* * *

They all met on the roof of the school. When the four arrived, the older man was already resting while reading an orange book.

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions. Say things like your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies... stuff like that."

The silver hair man looked at the kids. Sakura was to his left. Next to her was Sasuke, and next to him was Naruto. Kagome took a seat in the tree that was just behind the three.

When no one did as he said, he began. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? I have lots of hobbies." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all thought the same. 'He didn't tell us anything except his name.' Kagome's reaction was different. She smirked. 'A private person huh? At least I won't be the only one. I am not trusting them with personal information on me. No matter how friendly the questions may seem.'

The jinchuuriki went next. He adjusted his forehead protector. The blond then said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen. Especially Ichiraku's ramen. I hate the three minute wait to eat it though. My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people in this village acknowledge my existence." 'He's grown in an interested way.' Kakashi thought before looking towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes and very few likes. I don't have a dream but an ambition. To resurrect my clan and to kill a certain someone." Sakura thought he was cool while Naruto was scared. Kakashi knew what he spoke of. Kagome had been in the village for only two years so she felt lost. 'So he wants to kill someone too? I wonder who and why he wants to kill them?' 'I thought so,' thought Kakashi.

Sakura went next. She was just giddy. Kagome didn't even listen to her introduction. It was a waste of time. The only part that she actually heard was what she hated. "Naruto and Kagome!" 'Girls her age are more interested in boys.'

"Well I'm not fond of you either." Kagome said serious as she coldly glared at pinkie. "You don't take anything seriously and only fond over a guy that could care less about you."

Sakura was about to yell back at her but Kakashi interrupted by saying, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi watched as Kagome turned her head to look at him. She stayed in the tree though. He watched her calculating eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi... that's my name..." They all stared at her. To them she was a mystery. She never spoke about herself. "That's all you need need to know."

Kakashi tried to get her to say more. "Won't you tell us something? Anything at all?"

Kagome didn't even have to think of her answer. She retorted, "Why should I? To be honest, I don't care if I offend you, but no matter how innocent the questions are, I don't trust any of you with any personal information on me. Besides it is not like you said anything worthy of yourself." 'This could be difficult. A ramen lover, a fangirl, an avenger, and someone, who I must admit has her smarts, is un cooperative.'

"Okay then. Beginning tomorrow morning we have survival training." Kakashi handed each genin a sheet of paper. "All information can be found on this. Until then..." He poofed away.

Kagome read over the contents before crumpling it and throwing it away. "Whatever..." Kagome ran and jumped off the roof. Naruto went to see if she was alright. When he looked over the roof, she wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me because this is a boring chapter. I wanted to write more but this month my chapters will probably be around this size give or take a few hundred words. I am really busy. **

**I hope you like the pairings. Things wills start slower with the pairings but it will be lot of interaction between them later.**

**Please Review ^_^ !**


	4. Test: Pass or Fail

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter Four**

**Test: Pass or Fail**

Early the next morning the four fresh genin from team seven arrived to the training field they were suppose to meet at. It was really early. The sun hadn't even fully rised. For the most part they were tired and hungry. They were told not to eat. Well Naruto and Sakura were tired. Kagome and Sasuke seemed perfectly fine.

They waited for hours. Sakura and Naruto were unable to stand any longer so sat. Sasuke stood in place. Kagome decided to sit as well. Kagome closed her eyes and focused her miko ki. The power was concealed as she was only using it internally. She was strengthening her mental barriers.

Kagome sensed a familiar aura. To the person's aura Kagome stood up and opened her eyes only to look at Kakashi who had just arrived. He lazily said, "Good morning."

Sakura pointed to the pan while Naruto just looked pissed off. "You're late," yelled the two in unison. Sasuke didn't say anything but glared feverishly at the jounin. Kagome seemed indifferent. At least she had been using her free time.

Kakashi came up with an excuse. "A black cat crossed my path, so..."

At the awkward silence and disbelieving stares, Kagome commented, "Does it really matter?" She crossed her arms before continuing, "You're here now and we have already waited long enough."

Kakashi took his chance to escape answering why he was late. "Right, let's just start." He walked over to a timer. "The alarm is set for noon. Today's challenge is to get one of these bells from me." He held three bells in his hands to show his students. "Whoever can't will have no lunch. Then I will tie you to one of those logs and eat in front of you."

Sakura then thought how there were only three bells and four people. "Why are there only three bells?"

"So that at least one of you are tied to the log," was his simple reply. The silver hair man seemed amused by everything going on. "Anyone that doesn't pass will return to the academy. It could be one or it could be all four."

Kagome looked suspiciously at their sensei. Something didn't seem right. She had learned traveling with Tsunade that there was a large gap in strength between genin and jounin. 'So how does he expect us to get the bells. The only way we could win is if we all worked together. Even then it would be difficult... so he does want us to work together as a team?' Kagome clenched her fists. 'But I- I can't trust them. We are practically strangers despite knowing them for two years.'

Kakashi saw that his students were more serious. "Come at me with everything you have. Come at me with the intent to kill."

With wide arms, pinkie protested, "But that's dangerous Sensei!" Naruto began to mock him saying that he couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser. Naruto charged at him without warning with a kunai in hand.

Kakashi had easily avoided the attack. "I didn't say go, however, you were coming at me with the intent to kill. I think I am finally starting to like you guys. Go!" Everyone disappeared their separate ways.

* * *

Kakashi looked around. So far everything seemed to be in place. He could tell by their chakra that Sasuke was hiding in a tree, Sakura was in a bush, Kagome was... no where? 'It seems that someone had taught her how to conceal her chakra.' He was impressed. It was rare for a genin to conceal themselves completely. Not unheard of. Just rare for a fresh genin. Then there was Naruto. He was... in front of him.

* * *

Kagome was on the water. Yes, not in it but on it. One day she would have to thank Tsunade for the chakra control training. She hid behind a large boulder. She watched Uzumaki's and Hatake's interaction. Naruto wasn't even trying to hide. He went straight out hoping for a fair fight. 'IDIOT!' Kagome watched as Kakashi took an orange book out and began to read as he fought. He didn't even spare the blond a glance.

Kakashi finally got behind Naruto. He had done a few seals. Kagome clenched her jaw. Even from where she was, Kagome could hear Sakura yell, "Naruto run! You're going to die!" 'Another idiot... wait... she just doesn't know anything about being a shinobi. She just gave away her position even if Hatake could probably find her chakra signal.'

The miko sighed. No one was making any move to help the blond. 'I guess I should help. I don't know what Hatake is planning, but I can't just watch and do nothing.' From her spot, crouched down on the water, Kagome quickly and swiftly did a series of hand signs. "Earth style: Muddy wall," she whispered. Kagome had most control of her water, wind, and earth elements. She could control the lightning and fire elements as well but was still trying to improve herself. She found that those two elements were harder for herself and would often get burnt or fried while practicing.

* * *

Over to Kakashi and Naruto, Naruto was waiting for the pain. However, it never came. He opened his eyes, he didn't know he closed, and looked back to where his teacher was suppose to be. It wasn't only his teacher. A large dirty, muddy wall was risen from the ground. Kakashi's hands were stuck in it.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the mud wall his hands were trapped in. Before thinking too much on it, Kakashi used his real strength to remove himself from it.

* * *

'Naruto... the rest of this battle is up to you.' Kagome moved from her position. She made her way into the forest. Kagome wandered around. 'Sakura will probably be next. The battle with Naruto she gave away her location.' She continued to walk through the large forest. 'Naruto doesn't seem like a bad person. I would like to be his friend but... he reminds me so much of HIM.'

Kagome suddenly heard a scream and instantly recognized it. 'Sakura..." Kagome ran in the direction of the scream. She found the person she loathed on the ground. 'Genjutsu... As much as I hate her, I can't leave her here. Well I could, but my damn conscience would bug me then.

Kagome kneeled next to bubble gum girl and place a finger on her forehead. Her finger glowed pink as it dispelled the effect. 'I never was good at genjutsu. I can only prevent and get rid of it. Would never be able to do it to save my life. If Shippo was still alive I'm sure he would be great at it.' Kagome genuinely smiled as she imagined what she thought of the fox. Despair soon overwhelmed her. 'However, he is dead because of them.'

Kagome continued her way. She knew that it was either her or Sasuke next. Seeing as she wasn't currently battling, she assumed it was the Uchiha.

When she finally found the male she snickered which earned the raven haired male to glare at her. Kagome couldn't help it. The only thing that could be seen was his head. The rest of him was buried under ground. She knew his pride was broken. She did a few hand signs. Sasuke couldn't hear what the jutsu was called, however, the soil around him was becoming softer. Kagome used some water chakra for it to absorb into the ground making it looser. It should have been enough for him to get out, so she left. She assumed Kakashi was still looking for her.

* * *

Kagome made herself comfortable on a tree branch looking down to her silver hair sensei who was below. "Looking for me?" He looked up to see Kagome relaxed and seemingly indifferent.

"Aren't you going to attack?"

At first Kagome said nothing and he became suspicious. "You know... you've entertained me today. Watching you humiliate Uzumaki as you read. You trapped Haruno in a genjutsu that I reluctantly released her from, and trapped Uchiha underground for the most part. He should be digging himself out now as we speak. However, I do not plan on fighting you."

He looked at her confused. "You will fail if you don't."

"Correction- we already fail. Don't we? We didn't work as a team."

He was even more suspicious than before. He looked at the raven hair girl with a narrow eye. "Why not convince the others then?"

Kagome laid back looking up into the sky. "Do you honestly think they would have believed me? Besides for me it is too soon to trust them. Well Uchiha and Uzumaki. I don't believe I will ever trust my life with Haruno. She doesn't care about anything except her unrequited obsessive 'love' for the Uchiha. In the end she would probably abandon us all for him. Uchiha... he doesn't care about anyone but himself. If my life was ever in danger, it is quite obvious he would choose himself over me. Then there is Uzumaki. From afar he doesn't appear to be a bad person. However, he leaves several openings. I cannot count on someone who has trouble taking care of himself. Maybe over time I could but not now. Besides, he reminds me so much of HIM."

Kagome looked down towards he sensei once more.

"As you could probably already tell, Hatake, I have trust issues. I have been betrayed before by someone close to me. Who once said he would protect me with his life. Would you like to know what he did? He betrayed me and our friends for our enemy. He even almost killed me."

Kagome jumped down from the tree.

"Honestly, I don't usually go around telling people this. Only people close to me have the honour of knowing, so I don't really know why I'm telling you this. If I didn't you would probably snoop through my files anyway, although it wouldn't be recorded." Kagome looked up to where the sun was position. "We should head back. The alarm will ring in 3- 2- 1- *RING*"

* * *

Everyone gathered around the polls with the exception of the jinchuuriki who was tied to the post.

Kakashi informed his students, "About the results of this training. None of you need to return to the academy."

Three genin got their hopes up only for them to be crushed by their fourth teammate. Kagome stated, "We are unsuited for being Ninja. We should be dropped from the program permanently. Correct?"

"Yup!" Naruto squirmed from his spot on the log yelling how it was nonsense. Kakashi stated, "Only one of you understood the purpose, yet no one pursued it."

"Purpose? What purpose?"

Kagome, being the only one who knew, explained, "Teamwork."

"Exactly." Kakashi looked at his students that didn't seem to understand. "The bells were a test. To put yourselves aside for the sake of the team. Sakura, you cared more about Sasuke than Naruto. Naruto, all you did was work on your own. Sasuke you thought of yourself higher than everyone, and Kagome... although you understood the concept and tried to secretly help, you don't have any trust in them." That hurt her ego a bit. 'He's right. Even if I don't trust them I need to learn how to.'

Kakashi told them that he would give them one more chance. After lunch that was. They could all eat, but they were not allowed to feed the tied Naruto. Kakashi left in yet another poof of smoke. As they got their food, Naruto`s stomach growled. Kagome sighed. To learn to trust them would mean that she would have to be open and willing.

She shoved her food in the blond`s face. She demanded, "Eat!"

Sakura needed to protest. "You are going to fail us."

Kagome turned to the pinkette that she loathed and glared. "You want him to starve. You should know he can't do anything on an empty stomach." Turning back to Naruto. "Here eat." She cut the ropes and handed him the food. She shoved it into his stomach.

"Are you sure?" When he saw Kagome nod, he smiled. "Thanks a lot!" He began shoving his face with food. He was done in under a minute. Now there was only one problem. Kagome's stomach growled.

Kagome brought her hands to her stomach and slightly blushed. Soon half of a bento was in front of her. Sasuke had given it to her. When he saw her looking at him with curious eyes, he looked in the other direction. "You can't be hungry either. Eat."

Kagome was grateful and began eating. The banshee had issues though. "Don't eat that! Sasuke doesn't care about you! He is just being polite. Give it back. Who cares if you starve? As long as Sasuke and me pass in the end, everything will be okay!" Pinkie huffed and crossed her arms.

A poof of smoke appeared and Kakashi had returned. With a menacing voice he said, "You disobeyed me...! You... Pass! Well three of you. Sakura, you still do not understand the concept. I wasn't lying. Anyone that doesn't pass the test means they drop out of the program. Sasuke, Naruto, Kagome... Congratulations. From today on you are genins from team seven."

They smiled. Even the Uchiha gave a small smile. He was also relieve to get away from a crazed fangirl. Sakura on the other hand was upset and angry. She ran away with tears streaming down her face.

Kakashi looked towards his first three students. "From now on we will use the bridge for our meeting spot." He left in another poof of smoke. Kagome wondered if it was his favourite transportation. Either way she went home to her apartment. She made it as a ninja and wouldn't have to spend time with Sakura. Yes, things were good.

* * *

**I have recieved so many reviews for this story even though I started it not too long ago. Because of this I decided to write another chapter fast. So this was it. The time until they are actually part of the team took so long. Next chapter I can finally start playing with the characters... Yea! **

**Please Review^_^ Reviews make me update faster.**


	5. Missions

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter Five**

**Missions**

* * *

The new team seven all met at the bridge the following day as planned. Kakashi had been really late once again. Before they left to receive their first mission, Kagome spoke up. She was neither smiling nor frowning. "Before we start, I wanted to make things right." The three males looked at her curiously. "I apologize for being rude the other day. Naruto I'm sorry for spazzing on you the other day in the academy. It was uncalled for. You aren't a bad person... it's just that... that..." Kagome took a deep breath before ending her sentence. "You remind me of someone who hurt me deeply. He was part of the reason I closed myself off."

Kakashi nodded his head in approval. 'Maybe this team won't be chaos.'

Naruto smiled. This was the first time he had actually seen her open up. Although, she did look close with Shikamaru and Shino, however, no one was ever nice to him. Even if it was only an apology. Even more so, he could prove that the two had just gotten closer. He pointed at Kagome with one finger with a surprised and happy face. "You just called me by my first name!"

The miko shrugged. "I figured if we were to be a team, I should at least call you three by your names. It can be the start of my... trust towards you. I would also like to redo my introduction."

The three genin looked at their sensei to see if he would allow it. Kakashi's responded, "What ever you wish for."

Sasuke looked bored for the most part. However, like most he was mild curious. She never spoke of herself. Well at least not openly like she was not being.

'Come on Kagome you can do this. Like Hata- I mean Kakashi, I need to start to trust them. Even if it is only a little at a time.' "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like traveling. I have trust issues, as you could already tell. My hobby is training to gain strength. I dislike- no I have a deep hatred for those two even if one is dead. My dream- no- my own personal mission is to track her down and kill her with my own two hands before she finds and kills me."

Kakashi stored that information for later. Unlike the Uchiha, he didn't know who she wanted to kill. He also didn't know someone wanted her dead. He would definitely look into it at a later time, not that it would help him in the least.

Sasuke continued to stare at his only female teammate with interest and curiosity. 'So she has someone she wants to kill too. Hn. Wonder who and why?'

Naruto paled. What was with his teammates and wanting to kill people.

Kakashi finally rounded his students to go receive their first mission.

* * *

Weeks and more weeks past. Team seven had received nothing more than a bunch of boring D-ranked missions. In fact they were currently on another D-ranked mission. Team seven was to retrieve a cat.

They all wore communicators as they looked at their target for different positions. "Kagome here, Point B ready," announced Kagome into her speaker. She was back to usually being indifferent. Telling them as much as she did was the biggest thing she did. Which to her was huge as she only tells those close to her. That and the mission they were currently on was boring and pointless. She wasn't getting stronger to defeat Kikyo, so why should she have to do it?

Sasuke didn't look any more pleased with their current mission. However, he never complained. He just did as he was told to do. Which in this case, was to capture a cat. "Point C ready," he coolly said.

Panting could be heard throughout the communicators. "I-I'm here... Point A ready."

"Next time a little faster Naruto." Kakashi wasn't with the others exactly, but he was nearby. When he told the three to 'Go', they ran out from behind trees and towards the cat. Naruto reached the brown cat first. Unfortunately, the cat was unfriendly to the blond and began scratching him with it's claws.

Seeing enough of Naruto, a ninja, being beat up by a cat, which was kind of pathetic in the miko's eyes, Kagome called out to Tora the cat. The brown cat with a ribbon on it's ear looked up at Kagome's face. Tora looked down at Naruto's face one more time and scratched his face again before jumping up in Kagome's arms.

Naruto stood up only to see the beast snuggling with Kagome. The jinchuuriki gapped. "How- How can you be snuggling with a monster. Look at what that thing did to me!"

"You were being too rough and frighten him." Kagome looked back down at the cat that had taken interest in her. 'Buyo... Kirara...' She slowly brought a hand to the cat's head a petted him. Seeing as this made their mission complete Kakashi came out into view before they all began to walk to return the cat.

* * *

As they walked down the streets, Kagome turned to face Sasuke. "Why don't you carry Tora." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Sasuke could have sworn that the cat had glared at him, but he must have been seeing things because cats don't glare... right? "Hn." The last Uchiha looked the other way.

'I guess I'll continued to carry her?' Kagome brought the cat back closer to herself. Tora purred in response. He leaned in to Kagome's touch. It seemed he was happiest with Kagome.

* * *

When they arrived, Madam Shijimi, the cat's owner, was excited to have her 'baby' back. The blond rubbed the back of his head. "That cat is getting everything that he deserves." He could still feel the claw marks.

"That poor cat. Now I understand why it was so scared."

"Hn." Kagome didn't really know what that meant, but she took it as he agreed with her statement.

The lady and her cat left after sever thank yous before the Hokage started talking to his seventh unit. "Your next mission can be either babysitting, grocery shopping in the neighbouring town, helping dig up potatoes..."

That was as far as he had gotten before Naruto burst out in protest. He was sick of all the lame missions. He wanted something exciting and cool. "NO! NO! NO!"

'It's about time he said something.' Kagome eyed the Kyuubi holder. 'I expected him to blow up a lot sooner, although, it's not like I can complain. I must agree that the missions we've had to do are pointless and boring. They aren't advancing us any further.'

Iruka came to the Hokage's defense and scolded his favourite student. He explained the ranks with a raised voice but soon noticed he wasn't even listening.

That was when the Hokage was tired and accepted. "Fine. I will give you all a C-Ranked mission." Naruto began cheering. "You all will be escorting."

"Who? Who? A feudal lord? A princess-"

Kagome looked at the man who just entered. "How about an old drunk man?"

"They're my escorts? The shortest doesn't even look like a ninja." It took a minute but Naruto finally realized he was the shortest. Kagome narrowed her eye at the old man. Naruto jumped to attack him only to be stopped by his sensei.

"Don't kill the man we are suppose to protect, Naruto."

"My name is Tazuna. I come from the land of waves. I want you all to take me back and protect me until the completion of the bridge I'm making." Kagome narrowed her eyes further. 'There is something he is not telling us. His soul is screaming he is a liar at this moment. What could he be hiding?' Kagome didn't voice her thoughts. The most important thing was that it wasn't another D-ranked mission.

Kakashi told them to grab what they need and meet at the front gate in an hour. They all nodded and left the building only to go their separate ways.

* * *

**AN sorry for the wait. If it makes you feel better this is the story I have worked on the most lately. I am really busy so I am surprised I even managed to right this much. I was out of my house most of Saturday and was gone Sunday and monday (even missed school ^_^) to go to my friends house. (It was her B-day)**

**Please review. You guys are amazing reviwers. ^_^**


	6. Suspicions

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter Six**

**Suspicions**

* * *

Team seven and Tazuna were all gathered together at the front gate of Konoha. Sasuke had is I-don't-care expression on. Kakashi was lazily standing on the side. Kagome continued to stare suspiciously at Tazuna. 'His aura gives him away. He is nervous about something.'

Naruto on the other hand was all hyped up. He cheered, "Let's go!"

Kagome glanced at the jinchuuriki who looked all pumped up. "What are you so happy for?"

"I've never gone outside the village before. This is so exciting! Aren't you excited Kagome? We get to leave the village!"

Kagome looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded look. Sasuke seemed to be thinking on the same lines as her. 'Is he really that dumb?' "Um- Naruto... I didn't grow up in the village. I never stepped foot in it until I was ten."

Naruto stopped jumping around and rubbed the back of his head. A very dull blush came upon his face due to his stupidity. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Ha ha... right..."

Tazuna pointed a finger towards Naruto. He asked Kakashi, "Hey! Is a kid like this really capable of this mission?"

"Well I am a jounin, so we should be fine."

Kagome returned her sight back towards the drunkard. "Besides. This is only a C-Ranked mission." She became even more suspicious when he began laughing nervously saying 'yeah it is.' Her aura sensing was saying that he was lying. Only she couldn't exactly come out and say it. That would involve explaining on how she knew. That was a topic she didn't want to bring up because it lead to other explanations. "Hmm..."

They began to walk down the path away from the village and towards the Land of Waves.

Naruto displeased with their client cause an unnecessary uproar. "Hey you- Don't take ninjas so lightly. I'm a great ninja, and one day I will become Hokage! The name is Naruto Uzumaki! You better remember it."

"A kid like you will never become Hokage." Naruto started yelling in protest. Tazuna finally noted on how the only female acted towards him the entire time. "And you girly! Why have you been staring at me like that this whole time?"

Kakashi looked towards his female student for her response. He too had noticed her behaviour and wondered what was going on. However, for Naruto and Sasuke it was the first time they had taken notice that their teammate was acting unusual.

"Hmm... I don't owe you an answer, however, I shall tell you. Although you are our client, I find something suspicious of you. You are constantly nervous and once lied to my face." Kagome continued to keep an eye on Tazuna while they continued to travel.

Tazuna was more nervous as he covered up by saying, "What would you know? You aren't even a ninja. You're a brat."

"I don't care if you don't think of me as a ninja, but I am not a brat. As for what I know... I know a lot of things. I might not know anything personal of you, but I must say you are an open book to me." Kagome meant so many things when she said he was an open book. Fortunately no one had noticed. "Either way I am not backing out of this mission so let's continue on our way."

As they continued their travelling, nobody realized their were two puddles. With the exception of Kakashi of course.

Kagome felt something off. I have been sensing two presences for a while now. At the moment was when she felt them the strongest. Kagome looked around. She couldn't see anyone. 'Where are they?' She looked at the scenery. 'Grass, dirt, trees, puddles, bushes- wait puddles. I didn't even notice. I walked right past them.'

From behind Kakashi smiled from under is mask. At least on of his students paid attention to their surroundings even if it did take a while for her to notice the puddles.

To enemy ninja suddenly appeared and attacked Kakashi. He suddenly was torn to shreds.

Kagome took a step closer to Tazuna. That was their mission. To protect the bridge builder. As she was doing this, she couldn't help but feel a small presence of an all too familiar person.

She looked around thinking Naruto and Sasuke could handle things for a moment. She looked among the trees of the forest and finally stopped at a particular tree. She couldn't see Kakashi. She assumed he was waiting out from behind. 'Of course he would...'

Kagome turned her attention back to the matter at hand. The enemy ninja. The two had just broken free from their chains that were stuck in the tree because of Sasuke. One ran towards Naruto while the other came towards Tazuna who Kagome stayed close to in order to guard him.

Kagome brought out two kunais. She poured some of her miko ki into them. One contained much more than the other. 'I can't wait any longer for you Kakashi.'

Sasuke stood in front of Kagome with his arms wide. He was trying to prevent the ninja from getting to Tazuna. Kagome's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, so he took matters into his own hands.

It soon appeared that his help was unneeded when Kagome snapped open her eyes and threw both kunais with great precision. Aim was something she was always good at because of all her training when she was in the feudal era with her bow and arrow.

One planted itself in the ground in front of the ninja coming at her, Sasuke, and Tazuna. He smirked from under his mask and said, "You missed kiddy."

Kagome gave a smirk of her own as she stood confidently. "No- I hit just where I wanted it to."

He suddenly hit an invisible force that he swore flashed pink as he hit it. He fell to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widen. What had happened? From the corner of his eye, he looked back towards his teammate. He saw that she wasn't looking at their attacker but the other attacking shinobi. His eyes widened more.

The second kunai had embedded itself in the shoulder of the ninja. It had pushed him into a tree and pinned him there. He now dangled. The only part of the kunai that could be seen was the finger loop at the end.

While the other Shinobi tried to break through Kagome's barrier, the others watched the other water shinobi try and and take the kunai out. To everyone's surprise, but Kagome, he couldn't.

The raven haired girl stared boredly. It was futile for either of them to succeed in what they were attempting to do. She whispered, "Kakashi." In a blink of an eye Kakashi was there holding the shinobi on the ground around his neck.

The miko walked forward and picked up her kunai that was tightly in the ground. Just before reaching it her barrier wore out from lack of energy in the kunai.

Kakashi went to the other shinobi. He was going to take out the Kunai so he could tie them up together.

Naruto who was feeling pathetic at the moment offered to remove it. Their sensei made no move to decline the offer. Naruto tried, but it wouldn't budge. The blond now had both of his feet on the tree; his back was arched, and pulling as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge.

Sasuke walked over when Naruto fell to the ground saying that is was impossible. 'Hn.' The Uchiha honestly thought the dobe was just seriously weak. That didn't seem to be the case when he couldn't pull it out either.

Kagome actually giggled at the sight. Everyone looked at her strangely. She NEVER giggled. She usually didn't smile or laugh either. "It's pointless. You guys look so pathetic trying to remove that kunai."

Sasuke glared. He did not like being called pathetic. Just like Kagome didn't like being called brat.

Naruto's anger rose. "Why don't you take it out then?"

Kagome shrugged and walked forward. She had finished her giggling. She put a single finger through the loop and easily pulled it out without any effort. Of course she was the only one that could take it out but she didn't care to mention that part.

Kakashi grabbed the other and tied the two to a tree. His eyes glimmered in amusement at Sasuke's and Naruto's reactions.

"Naruto! There is poison in their weapons. We have to remove it from your blood stream before it becomes fatal," explained the silver hair jounin.

Naruto clenched his jaw. He really could do nothing. He looked down toward the ground until he felt a hand on top of his own. He looked back up only to look in familiar blue eyes. It was Kagome.

"I'll get it out for you... kay?" As much as she wasn't close to people she didn't like seeing them in pain either. "It was only the first time. I'm sure you will do better next time."

"Normally those kind of words wouldn't make him feel better, however this time it did only for the sole reason that it came from Kagome's mouth. She never tried to comfort anyone, so it was reassuring for him.

Kagome save a small true smile to the blond's enthusiasm. Her left hand held his hand as her right hand glowed a very soft pink/purple.

Sasuke watched the two from farther away. Seeing the two interact the way they did made something inside of Sasuke turn uncomfortably. He quickly threw the feeling away as the two approached him after she finished healing the dobe.

Kakashi said, "Tazuna, I need to speak with you. These are shinobi from the village of the mist. You guys fight no matter what the cost."

The two foreign nins looked at the ones who had defeated them. "How were you able to detect us? And what was that strange energy?"

Kakashi answered what he could. "It hasn't rained in the past few days, and today is sunny. A water puddle shouldn't exist. As for the energy, I don't honestly know." Hatake looked down to the Higurashi.

Kagome mentally sighed. She knew it was coming. "I guess you could call it my Kekkai Genkai. It's not any of your business what is does, so I will leave it at that." 'Well it is limited to certain bloodlines. From families that are monks or priestesses. I am also positive that Kikyo and I are the only Mikos here.'

"Why did you let the kids fight if you knew this?" Tazuna was more cautious now then he has been during the entire journey so far.

Kakashi coolly answered, "I could have killed them on spot if I wanted to. I needed to know though- Was this ninja fighting ninja? Or were they after you? The master bridge builder. This mission is above C-Ranked. It is at least a B-Ranked. Naruto hand is poison. We should head back, but I will leave that up to them."

Naruto was about to shout in protest when Kagome calmly and coldly answered instead. "The poison has already been extracted. His wound is healed. As I have said before, we are not backing out of a mission."

The jinchuuriki nodded his head ferociously in agreement. "Yeah! We've already come this far. There is no way we are backing out!"

Sasuke's usual answer was a 'hn.' However he did give a small nod, implying that he agreed.

"Then we continue."

* * *

**Kay! That's a wrap! I was originally going to write this entire mission as one chapter but it will be now written in two chapters. This chapter and the next chapter will involve all that Zabuza stuff.**

**Two reasons why it is not one long chapter for everything. 1 - I am running short on time at the moment. and 2 - I keep changing my mind whether I want Haku and Zabuza to live.**

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the wait.**

**Please Review! ^_^**


	7. Empathy

_Hey there! I've cut a lot of stuff out because after reading the Zabuza event so many times it gets boring. You know that part of the plot anyway._

_Sorry that it took so long. I haven't been in a writing mood and there were so many things I could have done with this chapter._

_Oh! I also said that I was going to write the rest of this mission in one chapter but I have to make another. In my mind there is so much I eventually have to add between scenes that it would take forever to write the chapter and I am trying to update my other stories too._

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter 7**

**Empathize**

* * *

Team seven and Tazuna were walking through the forest across from the large water mass. They had gotten a ride across and got a good view of the bridge. They were continuing their way to his home town.

Naruto was walking ahead when he threw a kunai into the forest. He began to proclaim that someone was there.

"He's right," stated Kagome who was fully aware of her surrounding.

Naruto began to scream louder but immediately came to a stop when her words processed in his head. "I am?" Sasuke look dumbfounded at the two. More Naruto than Kagome. The blond was an idiot, and Kagome was setting the blond up for him to boast. "Of course I am."

"You should stop feeding the dobe lies," stated Sasuke coolly.

Kagome would have yelled that she wasn't lying, but it was not the time. Someone really was there.

A large sword flew threw the air and implanted itself into a tree. It barely missed the group. Understanding that they were under attack again, team seven took the defensive position around the bridge builder. Kakashi took the position farther away as the first line of defence.

A dark laugh was heard as a man. A ninja from the village hidden from the mist (Or so says his forehead protector) appeared standing on the ridiculous large sword.

Zabuza stated that Kakashi was a user of the Sharigan eye. This caused an internal riot in Sasuke as it was his clan's jutsu. Naruto didn't know what it was, so the Uchiha explained it in brief detail.

Kakashi then returned the 'favour' by stating Kirigakure's past. How they use to have to fight their own friends and classmates to pass the exam. Then there was a man who killed most of the graduates-to-be when he was not even graduating that year. Kakashi began to say, "That man... His name is-"

Kakashi was cut off by Kagome. She knew very well who the enemy they were facing was. It wasn't her first encounter. She had mixed feelings on the missing nin in front of her. Sure he did some bad things, but aren't shinobi suppose to kill? Being shunned by the thing they were meant to do-kill. Aside from that Kagome could tell that he wasn't a bad guy. His soul told her. Sure it was tainted some what but most souls are in some way or another.

"Zabuza Momochi." Her teammates and sensei were surprised by her information. Zabuza just took notice of the girl. His eyes widened slightly in recognition. "Still as stupid as ever I see. Can't you just find somewhere to settle? Must you really work for one employer after another." Her teammates couldn't believe that she just called a high-class missing nin that he was stupid. They were also curious because she held a tone of familiarity.

"Shut it you stupid girl!" Although Zabuza sounded angry, he didn't sound murderous.

Naruto was the one who asked the silent question. "How do you know that freak Kagome?"

Kagome sweat dropped at Naruto's outburst, but she couldn't blame him. She remembered how she met the missing nin. Actually she only met him through someone else.

* * *

**Flashback**

A seven year old Kagome was travelling through a non ninja village. The only shinobi village in the Land of Fire was Konogakure. Tsunade still refused to return, so they continued to travel across the country. However, like every other stop, Tsunade how to go drink and gamble. Shizune stayed with her hoping nothing too bad would happen to the blond. This left Kagome alone as she was bored.

As she walked through the village, she saw several people. They all continued doing their own personal business. 'This village is boring..." Kagome was looking for something she could do. That was when she came across a lone girl? No it was a boy Kagome quickly concluded.

The boy had dark brown eyes, and shoulder blade-length black hair, although, it had a tint of brown in the sunlight. The boy appeared a few years older than herself and held a snow white rabbit. A small smile came to Kagome's face to that though. 'Snow white... just like his soul. It has once been tainted yet it stays so pure. He must be a kind person.

The rabbit jumped out from his grasp and began to hop away. The boy's eyes widened as the white bunny began to escape. He began to chase after it. Kagome saw it heading in her direction. She decided to help him by catching the rabbit. When he caught up, he noticed Kagome holding his rabbit.

"Here..." She handed him the rabbit as she gently smiled. "I believe this to be your's." Kagome was looking up to the taller male. "I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome was being friendlier to him than she would to most. Just by first glance he reminded her so much to how she use to be.

Although he was only ten he could see it. Although the girl in front of him, Kagome, was gently smiling at him, which normally people wouldn't do, her eyes did not show the same emotion. There was so much hidden sadness in them. "Haku..." He couldn't resist asking, "Why do your eyes look so sad? If you don't want to talk to me, I would understand. After all my dad and village hated me for being born from a shinobi clan." He looked down in shame.

"Why?" Haku looked up surprised. "I am training to be a shinobi too. Being hated for who you were born as is wrong anyway. As to your question... the past has not yet healed." The two began walking to a more secluded place, yet they could still see the passing citizens. They sat on the ground in a quiet ally way against the wall. "I wasn't strong enough. I was always being saved, and when it was my turn to save my friends, I could do nothing." Kagome was holding her legs tight to her chest.

Haku looked at the three year younger girl. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Kagome avoided his gaze by looking up in the bright blue sky. It was clear. Not a cloud was in sight. "Because... I guess it is because you remind me of how I use to be." Haku was curious but listened to her continue. "Happy, caring, determined, strong will to be wanted even if only to be used... Pure"

Haku's eyes widened. He stuttered, "H-how? How do you know so much about me."

Kagome closed her eyes. "I can tell people's personalities at first glance. Although I don't personally know them or their past, their emotions and personality is an open book to me. I guess you can say it is part of my... abilities."

"But it truly is okay with me if I am nothing more than a tool. As long as I am useful and wanted by someone." Haku found it easy to talk to the younger girl about his feelings.

"Is it really? Don't you want them close to you in return not just as an object, but as a human with meaning. It is alright if you want to dedicate and help them, but the two of you should try and understand each other. I don't know who your precious person is, but if he is like the person I use to know then he might not be the person you think he is."

Haku suddenly caught sight of Zabuza. "Ah! There he is!"

Zabuza made his way to the two. Well on his way to Haku. He choose to ignore Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened in both shock and surprised. 'Even with that demeanour, he seems genuinely happy with Haku around.' Kagome only heard parts of their conversation as she was lost in thought. 'His name is Zabuza huh? He doesn't seem like a bad person. Just hiding behind a mask of a killer.' Kagome smiled at the two.

"I understand now." The two stopped talking to look at the girl. Haku was confused while Zabuza was suspicious.

"Who the heck is she?" He looked at Haku for an answer.

"This is Kagome. Just someone I met and we began talking," he replied to the older man.

Kagome smiled and Haku could see the emotion in her eyes change. They were full of hope. "You two really do care for each other. More than just fighters and tools."

If bandages weren't covering half his face, one would clearly see his mixed emotions. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Haku was looking up at Zabuza curiously and his eyes filled with hope. Could his most precious one really think of him more than a tool?

"You care for Haku deeply even if you don't show it."

Zabuza didn't know why but felt compelled to throw a shuriken at her. Probably to shut her up. He did just that. Haku's eyes widened in fear as he thought Kagome was going to die. She kept close watch to the shuriken as it was quickly moving straight towards her. She made no movement to move. In fact she stood perfectly still. Her face showed boredom instead of fear. When it reached about a meter away from her it hit an invisible force. The weapon landed on the ground.

Kagome looked at the two like Zabuza didn't just attack. "I understand completely now. You hide under a violent, harsh, mean exterior to hide your emotions of who you truly are. My advice to the both of you is to sort out your thoughts and feeling on each other before it is to late." Kagome made a few hand signs before walking towards the wall. Her last words were farewell before she stepped into the shadow against the wall. Kagome disappeared from sight.

Zabuza looked down at Haku. "Come on Haku... Let's go. We've got a new mission." He began to walk ahead.

Haku stared at the shadow at the wall one last time before running up towards the missing nin from the village hidden in the mist. He walked beside him with his snow white rabbit still in his arms. He looked up and smiled at him. Zabuza caught sight and looked the other way. Haku was happy. Knowing that, even if he doesn't say it, he cares about him. They left the village.

Kagome was stepping out of a tree shade on the other side of town. She entered the motel room the three were staying in. As expected Tsunade was knocked out on the bed from being drunk. Shizune was doing calculations to see how much more money they had lost. She sighed at the scene.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Kagome debated whether she should tell them. She decided not to. It was private and they were about to be in a battle. "It is not of importance."

_Hehe sorry people that is it. I promise that the next chapter will have Kagome/Sasuke moments. I already have a plan for that but I need them at Tazuna's house first._

_I'd appreciate it if you review. ^-^_

If you like Prince of Tennis check my profile for my upcoming story and poll.

I was also thinking of writing a one-shot for Kagome/Haku... should I bother?


	8. Sorry

I have put much thought into it, but I am putting some of my stories up for adoption including this one. Either I have run out of ideas, lost interest, or just don't like my stories any more. I have re-read some of them and I think what the heck was I thinking. Parts sound choppy to me as if it wasn't planned through write... well to me it does.

If you go to my profile it has a list of all my stories that are available for adoption. If interested please PM me with maybe an idea or two of what you would like to do with it. I want someone who will actually finish it and not just let it be pushed aside. I will also post the writers that adopt them on my profile when the time come.

Again I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. As I have said before I took a lot (and I mean a LOT) of time to think about this.


	9. Shikomiko

_**ShikoMiko **_has adopted this story. It is also listed on my profile. Just thought that you would like to know


End file.
